houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Posner
| residence = Washington D.C, United States of America | education = | affiliation = | profession = Waitress; prostitute | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Rachel Brosnahan | seasons = 1 | appearances = 7 episodes | firstseenepisode = Chapter 1 | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Rachel Posner is a former prostitute, who eventually bonded with Doug Stamper. Biography Rachel tells Stamper that she's from just outside Lynchburg, Virginia. She dropped out of Lorimer High School during her sophomore year and ran away from home after refusing to testify against her physically abusive father. She was arrested in April 2012 by the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia for loitering at the District Grand Hotel, 2460 Connecticut Avenue. Peter Russo hired Rachel for a night of January 24, 2013 when he was arrested for DUI with her in the passenger seat. Doug Stamper later met up with Rachel, and gave her money not to tell about Peter. Later, Doug and Rachel met again. Doug here talked to Nancy Kaufberger, and asked her if Rachel could move in with her, and Nancy consented. Doug Stamper defends her against a sleazy boss who tried to approach her sexually. He lays down the law and makes it clear that Rachel will be working there without sexual harassment. Stamper later gives Posner a new lease on life, setting her up with a new apartment and job as a waitress in an upmarket Georgetown restaurant. It is later revealed that this was the precursor to them asking one last favor of her: seduce Peter Russo one last time. As the series progresses, her character ceases to stay quiet and it is revealed that she's actually quite clever. Season 2 (spoilers) In Season 2, Doug stops by the resturant she works at and asks her to be packed at ready to take off at 10 pm, as Lucas Goodwin has taken up Zoe Barnes (due to Zoe's own death)case against Frank Underwood. Doug stops by her apartment, she is on the couch and threatens to kill him, citing that she doesn't want to leave and is happy where she is. She unwilling complies and is moved to Maryland and takes a job as a call center operator. A few weeks into living in Maryland, she takes the bus home and a woman behind her says she likes the music she is listening to. The woman, Lisa, gives Rachel a pamphlet to her church and promises good music. Doug stops by to check up on Rachel and finds the church pamphlet sticking out of her garbage can. Rachel claims it is nothing, but Doug says she shouldn't get too familiar with anybody or anyplace, Rachel observes that Doug leers at her. Rachel continues to visit the church with Lisa, even babysitting the kids with her and reading to them against Doug's wishes. One night leaving the church, the girls are interupted by a silver car. Lisa asks if this is a boyfriend, which Rachel denies at first, but eventually gets into the car. Doug again discourages Rachel from socializing with other people. One night, Lisa comes over to Rachel's apartment, things have gone sour with her current roommate somehow. Rachel immediately offers her to stay, Lisa, feeling too proud doesn't want to. Rachel tosses her an extra pair of her keys and says "at least stay until 7." Doug stops by to check on Rachel, and notices that Lisa is staying with her and immediately wants her out. Rachel doesn't comply. The next time Doug stops by and they talk about Lisa, Rachel is on the defensive, but Doug obeys her to let Lisa stay with her. Another time Doug drops by and hears women moaning through the door. He observes them through the window having sex. He is in shock, awe, and disappointment as he has been repressing feels for Rachel. He makes a stop again, but this time to Lisa in a parking lot to give her car a jump as her car batter is dead. Lisa, not knowing who Doug is, thanks him and he follows her home. Once home, Lisa introduces Rachel to him as Peter, but Rachel just stares as him, thinking he has to be up to something. Lisa thanks him for his help and he claims to be happy just to help, but Rachel follows him out the door saying they should pay him. They start talking but are interrupted by Lisa. Behind the Scenes Rachel Posner was portrayed by Rachel Brosnahan in Season 1 of House of Cards. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Residents of Washington D.C